Willkommen in der Zukunft
by GinnyDraco
Summary: Durch einen missglückten Zaubertrank, gelangen James, Sirius, Remus und Lilly in die Zukunft.  Wie kommen sie damit zurecht? Halten sie ihr versprechen, nichts über sich in erfahrung zu bringen? Lest selbst!
1. Chapter 1

„Potter! Wenn du dich nicht endlich bemühst, wirst du dein ZAG in Zaubertränke nie schaffen!" schrie es durch den Korridor im Kerker.

Lilly Evans, beste Hexe des Jahres stand vor einem Tisch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du lenkst mich halt mit deinem tollen Aussehen ab, Evans!" ertönte die Stimme von James Potter, der beliebteste Junge von Hogwarts.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Slughorn sich dabei dachte, mich zu bitten, dich und Black Nachhilfeunterricht zu geben. Remus, sag du doch auch mal was!"

Sie drehte sich um und sah zu dem braunhaarigen Jungen hinter ihr.

„Ihr müsst euch wirklich bemühen, wenn ihr nicht durchfallen wollt!" sagte eben dieser. Sirius Black, bester Freund von James und Remus grinste in sich hinein.

„Genau, wir müssen uns bemühen, denn sonst werden wir wiederholen müssen und mein lieber Freund hier neben mir, wird nicht mehr von seinem Schwarm himmeln können!" gluckste er und schmiss einige Kräuter in den Kessel.

„Black! Was machst du denn? Das ist das falsche… hust hust!" kam es von den vier Schülern. Dichter Rauch stieg aus dem Kessel vor ihnen und man konnte kaum noch die Hand vor dem Gesicht sehen.

Als der Nebel sich nach einiger Zeit lichtete, sah man Lilly böse auf die zwei Rumtreiber hinunter blicken.

Remus musste sich bemühen, nicht zu grinsen, denn er fand es witzig, wie sich Lilly immer so schnell aufregen könnte.

Lilly aber atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, beugte sich zu den zwei Rumtreibern runter und sagte: „Ich habe für heute keine Lust mehr. Ich gehe. Seht zu, wie ihr euer Trank fertig kriegt!"

Erhobenen Hauptes wollte sie den Zaubertranksaal verlassen, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein Siebtklässler den Kopf hinein steckte.

„Hey, wer seid ihr denn und was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte er.

„Das geht dich nichts an, ich bin Vertrauensschülerin und gebe den zweien hier Nachhilfeunterricht, nun lass mich durch!"

Verdutzt sah der Siebtklässler dem Mädchen hinterher und sah dann wieder zu den anderen Drei.

„Ich denke, ihr solltet gehen, wenn sie nun auch weg ist!" sagte er.

Sie erhoben sich, zauberten die Kessel sauber und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Das Evans sich immer so aufregen muss." sagte Sirius.

Immer noch weiter vor sich hinmurmelnd betraten sie die Treppe zum siebten Stock, als ein erstickter Schrei erklang.

James sah auf und sah, das Lilly sich erschrocken zu Ihnen wandte, James ansah und wieder zurück.

James kam das ein wenig spanisch vor und lief schneller die Treppen hinauf.

Als er oben angekommen war, blickte er auf einen Jungen im gleichen Alter und der genauso aussah wie er. Der Junge öffnete nun auch erschrocken seine Augen, machte kehrt und ging zurück durch die fette Dame.

„Also ich glaube, hier stimmt etwas nicht. James, wieso sagst du mir nicht, das du einen Zwillingsbruder hast!" fragte Sirius.

„Ich habe keinen…"

Ein Schrei ließ ihn unterbrechen.

Er sah sich um, woher der Schrei kam und bemerkte die fette Dame, die auf die vier hinab sah.

„Was macht ihr hier? Wie kommt ihr denn hierher?"

„Was soll die Frage? Wir wollen in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum!" sagte nun auch James. Lilly und Remus hielten sich da raus, denn sie wussten, dass die zwei es klären würden.

„Das geht aber nicht!"

„Wieso das denn?" fragte James, doch bevor die fette Dame etwas erwidern konnte, hörten sie hinter sich eine ruhige Stimme.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte diese und die vier drehten sich um.


	2. Chapter 2

„Prof. Dumbledore. Die vier hier wollen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch…" begann die fette Dame, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie.

„Ihr vier solltet mir folgen, damit wir das alles hier klären können."

Sie sahen sich an und James wollte schon den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, doch der Direktor winkte mit der Hand ab.

„Nicht hier. Wir sollten das in meinem Büro machen!"

Schweigend folgten sie dem Schulleiter.

Harrys Sicht:

„Ich gehe schon mal vor!" sagte Harry zu seinem besten Freund Ron, der noch auf Hermine warten wollte.

„Ok, wir kommen dann gleich nach!" sagte er und Harry machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle zum Frühstück.

Er ging durchs Portrait, sah auf und erschrak.

Nein! Das ist unmöglich dachte er sich, als er ein rothaariges Mädchen mit grünen Augen vor sich sah.

Das Mädchen wich erschrocken zurück, als er auch schon schwarze Haare von der Treppe kommen sah.

Nun erschrak er, blickte sich die zwei noch einmal an, drehte sich um und verschwand in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Das ist nicht möglich. Das geht einfach nicht! dachte er sich.

„Harry? Ich dachte, du wolltest schon zum Frühstück gehen!"

„Was? Ja, gleich, will nur was nachschauen."

Ron sah ihn an und folgte ihm.

Harry rannte in sein Schlafsaal, holte die Karte der Rumtreiber hinaus, faltete sie auf und sprach: „Ich schwöre feierlich, das ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

Auf dem Pergament bildeten sich die Korridore von Hogwarts.

„Was ist los, Harry?" kam Ron keuchend bei seinem Freund an.

Harry antwortete nicht gleich, denn er sah im siebten Korridor nach und wirklich, dort standen die Namen James Potter, Lilly Evans, Remus Lupin und Sirius Black.

„Ron, komm doch mal her und schau dir das an!"

Ron ging auf seinen Freund zu und sah auf den Fleck, auf dem sein Freund zeigt.

„Harry, aber… was soll das bedeuten?"

„Ich stand gerade wirklich vor denen!" sagte Harry fassungslos.

„Los komm, ich muss wissen, was hier los ist!"

Er nahm Ron am Arm und rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und vor das Portrait, doch keiner war davor.

„Lass uns mit Hermine darüber reden, vielleicht kann sie sich das erklären!" sagte Ron und sie machten wieder kehrt, um im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihre Freundin zu warten.

Währenddessen bei James und Co.

Sie betraten gerade das Büro von Dumbledore, als Dumbledore auch schon vier Sessel vor seinem Tisch zauberte und sie bat, sich zu setzen.

Als sie saßen, begann er: „Nun gut, sie werden bemerkt haben, das etwas nicht stimmt."

Alle vier nickten und James sagte: „Wer war der Junge? Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen?" „James, das weiß ich. Ihr scheint in der Zukunft zu sein. Wisst ihr, wie das passiert sein könnte?"

„In der Zukunft?" fragte Lilly.

„Ja, in der Zukunft." bestätigte der Direktor ruhig.

Lilly begann zu erzählen, was passiert ist und Dumbledore hörte ruhig zu.

Als sie endete, sah sie in die Augen vom Professor.

„Nun gut, dann werden wir sehen, wie wir das wieder rückgängig machen können, doch bis dahin, werden sie wie alle hier in der Schule, zu den Studenten zählen." erklärte er ruhig. „Aber Professor, wie soll das denn gehen?" fragte Remus.

„Wir haben gerade in der großen Halle Frühstück, dort werde ich euch vorstellen und sagen, dass ihr aus der Vergangenheit kommt. Doch ich muss euch bitten, nichts über euch in Erfahrung bringen zu wollen, habt ihr das verstanden?"

Alle vier nickten.

Dumbledore begleitete sie in die große Halle, trat vor die Schüler und bat um Gehör.

„Liebe Schüler. Wir werden ab heute vier neue Schüler begrüßen dürfen, die in das fünfte Jahr einsteigen werden. Sie kommen aus der Vergangenheit und ich möchte euch bitten, ihnen nichts aus der Zukunft zu sagen. Nun ihr vier, setzt euch doch bitte zu den Gryffindors!" Sirius steuerte auf den Tisch zu, doch James nahm ihn an dem Arm und ging mit ihm weiter hinter an den Tisch.

Er hatte den Jungen von vorhin erkannt und da er der einzige war, der ihm vertraut vor kam, wollte er dort sitzen.

Plötzlich standen zwei identisch aussehende rothaarige Jungen vor Ihnen.

„Hallo, wir sind Fred und George. Wir sind in der siebten Klasse. Dürfen wir euch rum führen?"

Fred grinste schelmisch und wartete auf die Antwort.

„Nun hört mal. Wenn wir in der Zukunft sind, sind wir nun wirklich enttäuscht, das man uns nicht erkennt." sagte Sirius und die Zwillinge sahen ihn unwissend an.

„Hör auf Tatze. Woher sollten die denn etwas über die Rumtreiber wissen?" fragte nun sein bester Freund.

„Na hört mal. Klar kennen wir euch. Seid ihr es wirklich?" fragte nun George und man konnte ein freudiges Glänzen in seinen Augen sehen.

Sirius und James nickten.

„Wir würden nun gerne etwas essen. Wir sind am verhungern." sagte James und er drehte sich zu seinen zwei Mitreisenden um.

„Was meint ihr?"

Lilly sah ihn ängstlich an, trat vor und hielt sich an seinem Arm fest.

„Also ein bisschen Angst habe ich doch schon. Schau doch mal, wie die uns alle ansehen." sagte sie.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich werde dich beschützen. Aber nun, da wir sowieso alleine hier sind und ich denke, das die anderen viel zu jung für dich sind, könntest du doch mal mit mir ausgehen, oder?"

„JAMES POTTER! DAS IST DOCH JETZT NICHT DEIN ERNST! WIR HÄNGEN HIER FEST UND DU HAST NICHTS BESSERES ZU TUN, ALS MICH MAL WIEDER UM EIN DATE ZU FRAGEN?" regte sich Lilly nun auf.

„Schrei doch nicht so rum, guck, sie reden schon über uns!"

Alle vier wurden leise und horchten, was gesagt wurde. „Hast du das gehört, das muss sein Vater sein… Ob er ihn schon erkannt hat… und wer sind die anderen drei?" kam es aus verschiedenen Richtungen, doch Dumbledore unterbrach dies Reden.

„Jetzt lasst unsere reisenden doch erst einmal zur ruhe kommen und denkt dran, es wird nichts von der Zukunft verraten."

Und dann setzte er sich wieder.

Viele Gesichter waren nun nicht mehr auf die Neuankömmlinge gerichtet, sondern auf einen Jungen am Gryffindortisch.

Als der Schulleiter die vier Neuankömmlinge vorstellte, war er sehr aufgeregt.

Man erlebt ja nicht aller Tage, dass die Toten Eltern aus der Vergangenheit auftauchen könnten.

„Harry? Ich glaube, die wollen zu uns!" sagte Ron, doch es war nicht nötig, es ihm zu sagen, denn er bemerkte es.

Dann standen Fred und George vor denen und fingen ein Gespräch an und als Lilly dann noch anfing, ihn anzuschreien, waren noch mehr Blicke auf Harry gerichtet.

„Sag mal, stimmt das?" kam es von Dean und Seamus.

„Ich denke schon!" war die kleinlaute Antwort von Harry.

James drängte sich an den Zwillingen vorbei und wollte sich nun an den Tisch setzen, um etwas zu essen.

„Kann ich hier sitzen? Und meine Freunde auch?" fragte er an Hermine gewand, die gegenüber von Harry saß.

„Ja klar, ich setz mich rüber, damit ihr Platz habt!"

Schnell stand sie auf und setzte sich neben Harry, neigte ihr Kopf zu ihm hinunter und fragte: „Ich hoffe, das passt dir auch, ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte und habe einfach ja gesagt!"

Harry nickte nur leicht und sah sich nun James gegenüber.

Er hob den Kopf und sah in seine Augen.

Auch James sah ihm in die Augen und bemerkte die schöne grüne Farbe.

Er sah sich Harry noch einmal genauer an, wandte sich seinen freunden zu und rief:

„Hey Evans!"

Lilly sah zu ihm.

„Danke, reicht schon!"

„Was?" fragte sie, doch James hatte sich an Harry gewand.

Harry sah ihm immer noch feste in die Augen.

Dann sprang James auf und rief: „Hah, ich hab es doch gewusst."

Er setzte sich und fragte dann Harry: „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Ich heiße Harry."

„Und wie weiter? Aber ich glaub, ich weiß es schon. Dein Mitschüler sind nicht gerade leise!" Harry nickte einfach nur und sah auf seinen Teller hinab.

„Wann?" fragte er. Harry wusste, was er meinte. Er wollte wissen, wann es soweit ist.

„Im siebten Jahr, aber eigentlich darf ich dir das nicht sagen."

„Ist schon gut, dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass die Fragerei nicht sinnlos sein wird!" Zufrieden lächelnd schnappte er sich etwas zu essen.

„Was war das, Krone?" fragte Sirius nun seinen Freund leise.

„Du hast ihn doch gehört, keine Zukunft und ich werde es dir bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden, wenn du es nicht selbst erkennst!"

„Mr. Potter, kommen sie mal bitte vor!" Harry wie auch James sahen auf.

„Nun ich meine Harry!" erklärte Dumbledore.

Harry stand auf und merkte, dass die gesamten Augen der Halle auf ihn gerichtet waren. Ohh Gott, nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit!"

„Die andere können in den Unterricht gehen." kam es von dem Professor.

Harry drehte sich um und merkte, dass alle aufstanden, außer Ron, Hermine, James, Remus, Lilly und Sirius.

„Nun Harry. Wie ich bemerkt habe, hat James schon etwas erfahren?"

„Ich habe nichts gesagt, er hat es selber bemerkt!" verteidigte sich Harry.

„Ist schon gut. Ich möchte dich nur bitten, das du wirklich nichts aus der Zukunft der vieren erzählst, doch ich würde nichts sagen, wenn du deine Eltern besser kennen lernen würdest, du hattest ja nie die Möglichkeit dazu."

„Danke!"

„Nun, dann darfst du jetzt gehen, ich glaube, da warten noch einige auf dich!"

Harry drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass keiner, der sechs gegangen ist.

Er lächelte Dumbledore noch zu und ging zu seinen Klassenkameraden.


End file.
